The Fairly OddParents!
The Fairly OddParents '''is an American animated television series on Nickelodeon. The series is about a loner named Timmy Turner who has fairy godparents named '''Cosmo, Wanda, Poof in ( Season 6 )and Sparky in ( Season 9 ). The series was originally a cartoon segment on Oh Yeah! Cartoons on Nickelodeon from 1998-2001. It is the third longest running Nicktoon after ''Spongebob Squarepants'' and Rugrats. Neither Nickelodeon or Butch Hartman has yet stated whether the series would continue or not since Butch Hartman left Nickelodeon. Series Today Similar to SpongeBob SquarePants, the show is now a swine flu overload of horrible trash used to satisfy the cash cows at Nickelodeon, moreover Viacom. Main Characters Timmy Turner Timmy Turner is the main protagonist of the show. He has a miserable life, he has retarded parents who use babies as basketballs, an evil babysitter who makes Timmy her slave, and an evil humpback teacher who is insanely obsessed with fairies. He then got Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He uses his wishes irresponsibly and many of them almost cause the world to end, in which he always has to fix. Regardless, he does it over and over anyways without learning his lessons. Timmy is currently suffering from multiple health challenges and disabilities which could explain why he keeps making dangerous wishes. Cosmo Cosmo is the retarded green haired asshole who has as an IQ comparable to Ken Ham. He somehow knows how to have sex (arguably the only thing he can do correctly) and was able to produce an even more idiotic baby who takes after Cosmo in many ways. Cosmo oddly, will have moments of total genius but becomes stupid moments after. Wanda The arguably only smart character on the show. However she nags to much so no one ever listens to her. Her nagging puts people to sleep. Poof Poof is the offspring of Cosmo and Wanda. His magic is a little off and follows his stupid father. Timmy wished up Poof to fill the void of not having a brother when his brother Ezekiel left him. Sparky Timmy's somewhat stupid fairy dog. Sparky takes many things literally. Foop The anit-fairy version of Poof. He is similar to Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. Chloe Carmichael Cosmo's and Wanda's other fairy god child who Timmy has to share his fairies with as of Season 10. Like Timmy, she also has a bad habit of making bad wishes. Recurring Characters Vicky is the evil, satanic, and pedophile babysitter of Timmy. She just works like babysitter to abuse and rape children in her neighborhood. Her only goals are to be rich and dictator of the world. Denzel Crocker is the evil, and idiotic teacher in the stupid school of Timmy. Crocker was in the World War II and Hitler turned him into what is now. He also was castrated in his childhood by his own mother and still lives with her. He has spent his "life" hunting for fairies. Now, even his own mother hates him. Mr. Turner Timmy's caring but extremely stupid father. He works at a Pencil Factory for a pencil shaped man. Mrs. Turner Timmy's cheap and greedy mother who is never satisfied with what she has. Dinkleberg The neighbor who is slightly better and richer than the Turner family. He is responsible for anything bad that happens in the universe. Jorgen Von Strangle The Fairy Leader who is obsessed with muscles, wands and monkeys. He seems to have temper problems and is insane also screams alot when he talks. Crimson Chin Timmy's favorite superhero who's obsessed with chins. A.J. and Chester Two of Timmy's only two school friends. Elmer and Sanjay Timmy's back up friends when A.J. and Chester are busy. Elmer has a large boil with a mind of it's own named Bob. Francis The main bully in Timmy's school. Trixie Tang Timmy's former love interest who rejected him until Season 9's episode, App Trap. Tootie She appears to be obsessed with Timmy and is similar to Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Catman The Fairly OddParents! version of Batman. Dark Laser The Fairly OddParents! version of Darth Vader from Star Wars. Flipsie Dark Laser's favorite toy and also his pet. Anti-Cosmo The anti version of Cosmo. Unlike the real Cosmo he is smart. Anti-Wanda The anti version of Wanda. She's obsessed with sandwiches. Anti-Jorgen The anti version of Jorgen Van Strangler. He is very weak since he's the opposite of the real Jorgen. Anti-Sparky Anti-Sparky is very smart and evil. de:Cosmo und Wanda Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Memes Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Hero to Villain Category:Viacom Category:Communists